There once was a Pudgy Raccoon and a Gothic Doll
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Love story told in bits and pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**I wouldn't have watched this anime if it weren't for the insistence of my political science teacher and my twin; so i owe them a lot :'D And they were right; it's truly an awesome series; insert heart eyes here please :'D**

 **This story is about L and Misa. At first it would be told in drabbles or one-shots before finally molding into a proper plot. I really hope you like it.**

 **Please be patient with me. It's my first fic in dn fandom :)**

 **And also; I don't own death note.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**  
 **Mimic me**

It was just another boring day in Task force headquarters. Well boring for Miss Misa Amane, not for others. The rest of them were still digging up clues to find Kira.

The young woman was now sitting on a chair; resting her head on her balled fist with the elbow perched on one of the arms of chair, occasionally letting out quiet sighs.  
Light Yagami was nowhere in sight. He was currently away with his father Sochiro Yagami, to inspect the possible Kira suspects.

The only one in company was Ryuzaki, who was sitting in front of the computer in his usual crouch position, peering in the screen at the moment.

Misa glanced at him with wary eyes. Why was he so weird?

'Just look at him! The way he sits, he looks no less than a monkey! And his eyes…..well he would make the raccoon family very proud!' The Blondie thought.

Light did mention a while ago that if Ryuzaki didn't sat like that, his thinking would go down by a great number.

'What was the percentage again?'

It was a good amount of percentage. But she couldn't recall it. Not that it matters, because she really doesn't care.  
Though it did sprout an idea in her mind.

'Does his sitting like that could really improve his thinking skills? Could that tactic be implied on anyone?'  
She will never know until she tests it out.

Well since she got nothing better to do, might as well try it. It was risky. For once again she was wearing a very short skirt. Dare she pull her legs up and she would end up revealing her underwear. And Ryuzaki is the last person on the earth she would want to expose it to.  
To Light, perhaps. To Ryuzaki, a big NO! Because the latter one was pervert.

But right now, the depraved individual was minding his own business, his gaze fixed on a screen. So there was a possibility that he might not even look at her.  
Well truth be told, even if a natural disaster occurs; Ryuzaki wouldn't care one way or other. He would still be sitting or crouching in his chair, working on a case, all the while the storm wrecking up the surroundings in bits and pieces.  
His concentration was remarkable, Misa noted.

The girl lifted her legs which were clad in thigh high striped socks and adjusted them on seat. She then planted her palms next to her feet to further make the space, but found out she was blocked from the inside back.

'I think I have to step up' Misa thought.

The pop idol squirmed a little, lifting her bottom so now her legs supported her body weight.

It then began to dawn on her that just how difficult this was. She could feel her breasts squished against her thighs. Her painted nails were digging in the upholstery for a good grip while at the same time rocking her balance with the help of her ankles.

"Jesus" She muttered under her breath.

How on earth can anyone think in this position? Misa wondered. It was such an uncomfortable stance. The person will have to stay conscious all the time in case he doesn't topple backwards or worse smack himself face forward on the floor. The second one would be such an ugly scene. Not to mention hurtful as well.

Before she could ponder on it further, Misa heard a voice;

"Are you mimicking me Miss Amane?"

Misa straightened up only to find Ryuzaki staring at her, his thumb resting beneath his lip. There was no change in his expression. He was looking the way he always did except there was this glimmer of curiosity in his gaunt looking orbs.

'Shit! Now what?!'

Misa didn't say anything but quietly unfolded her legs. At once the blood started coursing in her limbs, making her numb momentarily. She then patted her skirt to smooth out the creases.  
She waited for him to speak but only got a pregnant pause in reply.  
Unable to resist, she glimpsed at him. He was still staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

'Well better spill it out'

"Not really Ryuzaki san, I was just trying to sit like you"  
"Why?" He echoed.  
"I was curious….."Misa finished. And bored, she added inwardly.  
"Okay"

The detective returned to his work. Misa was startled. Well that went smoothly.

The model got up. She saw no point in staying in the same room with Ryuzaki not after conducting such a ridiculous stunt.  
However before leaving, Ryuzaki stopped her by asking a question.

"Miss Amane?"  
"Yes?"

The detective swiveled his chair around, his hands now holding a chocolate cookie.

"Is pink your favorite color?"

Misa was taken aback. Why would he ask that?  
"No, it's not"  
"Okay" And with that, Ryuzaki turned his chair towards the computer again.

Misa left the room, puzzled. What was that all about?  
Her confusion was solved when she was getting ready for bed. She grabbed the shirt and slipped inside it. She then reached for her loose trousers.  
While putting them on, she paused. Her brown eyes travelled from trousers to her thighs to her privates which were covered in a pair of pink panties. Pink….does this mean…

"Pervert!" She shrieked, her voice resonating in the dressing room.

* * *

 **Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Auto Sounds!

**I don't own death note.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**  
 **Auto Sounds**

Misa was now exceptionally careful in sitting down in the presence of Ryuzaki. Flashing your panty and seen by a man who's probably a pervert is so not a thrilling feat. And the worst part was, it was all Misa's fault. If only curiosity hadn't got the better of her, if only she didn't do that daring stunt, none of this would have happened.  
Still, it didn't stop her from shooting glares at the culprit. The culprit meanwhile didn't pay her any heed; he was too engrossed in his work. Just then Light came in and Misa squealed in delight.

"Light!"

There was no change in Light's expression as Misa hugged him.

"I missed you so much"  
The young man sighed and muttered "Misa, I was only gone for an hour"  
"I know, but each minute felt like an eternity!"

Light rolled his eyes at the dramatic confession. He then looked at Ryuzaki who was busy stuffing his mouth with slices of strawberry cake.  
"Ryuzaki I have found something which may provide some link to Kira"  
"Oh? Well let's hear it then Light Kun"

The men started to indulge themselves in discussion and Misa felt ignored. But being this happy go girl, she didn't let this get to her.  
She sat down and picked up her magazine, resuming the article she was reading but soon got distracted with daydreams when she and her beloved will finally leave this dreaded place and make their dreams come true, together.

It was quiet for a while, until far away they heard noises from outside. It sounded as though someone or something had crashed in a car, triggering the alarm and now it was giving away the auto sounds.

Misa clutched the magazine tight in her hands, finding herself immersed in memories. When she was little, she and her sister would mimic the sounds of auto, which were released by the car belonging to their neighbor. It happened daily, early in the morning, when she and her sister would be having breakfast. It was a silly thing and their parents quite have a laugh at it, but it was one of the things she enjoyed doing with her sister.

The model bit her lip, contemplating. She was so tempted to do it. But what impression will Light have of her, if she did it? He would probably call her childish.  
She can't afford that. She was a grown up, for God's sake! And it's time she acts responsible.

With that thought, her shoulders became slumped and once again began to concentrate on the article.

However it seems like someone didn't agree with her viewpoint because soon enough, Ryuzaki held his hand up, making Light pause his talking.  
The brown haired man raised his eyebrow" Ryuzaki?"

What came next was unexpected.

The said man straightened himself a little, what his peculiar style of sitting would allow and began to speak. Only this time it didn't make sense;

"Whao, whao, whao, whao, whao…..  
Whao, whao, whao, whao, whao…  
Beep do, Beep do, Beep do….  
Tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat….  
Taon, taon, taon, taon, taon….  
Taon, taon, taon, taon…  
Click, click…"

A stunned silence followed after that. The detective relaxed and turned his shadow rimmed eyes towards Light "You may now continue what you were saying Light Kun"

Light was tongue-tied. Did his colleague really do _that_?! But someone else was even more surprised than him.

Misa sat there in shock, trying to sink in what just happened, replaying the scene again and again in her mind, that Ryuzaki, one of the renowned world detectives (as they speak) imitated the sounds of auto. She knew that Ryuzaki was weird and was many things but taking out the sounds of automobile was not one of them.

"What was that Ryuzaki?" The eldest offspring of Yagami asked.  
"I think it's obvious what I just did" Ryuzaki replied.  
"You impersonated the alarm….." Light said slowly" of a car"  
"I am well aware of it Light Kun. Nothing wrong is there in impersonating the sounds of automobile"  
"No….but it's…"  
"Childish?" Ryuzaki added, now helping himself to strawberry.  
"Yeah it is"

Light was about say more, when Misa interrupted him;  
"Oh lighten up Light darling, it's not like Ryuzaki committed a crime or anything"

She turned towards them and found both Light and Ryuzaki giving her looks of incredulity.

"He was just having fun…..and well you are never old for having fun" she then said" Besides it's not like Kira is going to kill people who are having just some fun…"

At this Ryuzaki let out cough which can be taken as snort. Even Light managed to crack a smile.

Eventually they got back to their work.

Turning the pages, Misa mused that maybe she can make Ryuzaki her auto buddy. It seemed like that little act warmed her a bit towards the pale man. She had forgotten all about the grudge against him.

Ryuzaki was thinking something else;  
'the probability of Light being Kira is same as ever…..but for Miss Amane…I can say that it might have deducted by 2%. Still that's not much. But then again, I might be wrong….' 

* * *

**Feedback time! :D**

 **Childish Paw: I am so glad to hear you love it! :D As for the name*chuckles* i know L isn't pudgy but his diet is ;) This and adding the fact that the word 'Pudgy' sounds catchy, hence the title :D**

 **KireiNa Hime: Bless yours words, i only hope they come true! :D I haven't watched the live action :( is it good?!**

 **And a heart felt thank you to the reviewers and the ones who faved and followed, like THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Ceramic Bangles

**I don't own death note….otherwise things would have been a lot different*sigh**

* * *

 **Chapter 03** **  
Ceramic Bangles**

Late afternoon found L sitting on an armchair in his usual way, which in the eyes of world will not be considered normal. But if you sit in his company, you will eventually get used to it. Same goes for his eating habits and the constant dunking of coffee.  
Just then, Misa barged in, one hand holding the door open while the other arm was swinging her black handbag, edged with plastic bats made of suede. Her shoulders were slumped and she appeared out of breath as well. She seemed exhausted.

His assumptions proved right when the model herself uttered "Today was such a hectic day"

"It was?" L asked. He wasn't curious to know about that. He was just being polite.

"Yeah" Misa answered. She kicked her boots off and dragged her sock-clad feet towards the couches. She then slumped on them, resting her head on a furry cushion.

"Today I was supposed to have one shooting. But then some company came in. It was some teen magazine. Anyway they wanted to model me for their latest issue. I would have said no, seeing they didn't approach my manager first…"

Ryuzaki listened, all the while underlining the important pointers in a report that was kept in front of him on a low table with a neon green highlighter.

"But they were running on a tight schedule, so I had no choice but to give in….."

She then added "Misa Misa is so tired"  
"So I see" L said.

It was quiet for a moment, until the girl asked" Where's Light?"  
"He's resting Miss Amane" L said, without looking up. Misa muttered something under her breath. It sounded a lot like 'Figures'.

The detective didn't choose to reply on that. It was his fault that Light was sleeping at this time. With the chained arrangements, Yagami had no choice but to follow his superior's lead. Even if it means sacrificing a good amount of night's sleep and instead rummaging through endless data.

Light wasn't complaining. Misa did. But now those protests were ceasing day by day.

Must be effect of analyzing too much, but L felt a tinge of indifference in model's voice. It was as if Misa has grown weary of Light's habits.  
But then again he could be wrong. Just like in the Kira's case.

L cleared his throat" Miss Amane, A package came from your agency and they wanted to make sure you got them…."

He leaned down and reached for the sack that was propped against the sofa "Here you go"

Misa squealed in happiness "Fan mails! Yay!"

She grabbed the bag in excitement, undoing the drawstrings of it "Been wondering when they would arrive…..i miss my fans so much!"  
Ryuzaki smiled. Well at least she got distracted from Light's absence.

The golden-haired girl lay down on the couch, now clutching the unopened envelopes of many colors in her nail-polished hands.

The occupants of the room settled in companionable silence, immersed in their tasks when one noise rang out.

Clink, Clink, Clink.

The lanky individual flickered his gaze around the room. Everything seemed normal. He went back to his work.

Clink, Clink, Clink.

The sound came again. It was subtle, barely noticeable, but it piqued L's interest. He looked around once more. Nope, still the same.

The soft jingling continued coming. It shouldn't bother anyone because the din was light yet L found it very distracting. Once he will know the source maybe it wouldn't be that diverting.

He swirled his scrutiny around once more, until he found it. It was the bangles in Misa's arm that were clanking against each other.  
Misa was reading letters. When finished with one, she would put it in a table before reaching for another unopened one. This of course cause the movement of hands thus enabling the bangles to echo too.

There was nothing extraordinary about them. They were made of plain red ceramic material yet somehow L couldn't help but stare at them.  
How striking that red looked on her ivory skin. How the jewelry fitted snugly on a flesh of her arm, just above the elbow. And the way it slides, back and forth from wrist to elbow smoothly. It looked like the delicate things were kissing her soft skin. Their chimes felt like scoffs that no one can touch her freely like the way they can and did.

L felt envious of those bangles. For a fleeting second, he wished he was in the place of those bangles. Before he could register, that how utterly bizarre the idea was, it was gone in a wisp of smoke. As said before, it was only there for a fleeting phase.

Misa was still engrossed in reading fan mail, when a shadow casted over the yellow paper. She looked up and saw Ryuzaki hovering over her.  
With a shriek, Misa straightened up, folding her legs to her side and creating as much distance as she could between her and the detective.  
"Ryuzaki!" she said in an affronted tone" Don't come up on me like that!"

"I apologize Misa chan for springing up on you" L replied, while flattening his feet on the arm of the couch to adjust for space" I didn't mean to frighten you"

"It's okay" The girl answered, disgruntled. Though the frown was quickly replaced with the expression of unease; was the detective going to start interrogating her again?  
What will it take to convince him that she wasn't Kira! By now Amane was sure that this was a lost case. Even if she were to sacrifice an animal, this man won't budge. He was darn too rigid.

"What do you want Ryuzaki?" Misa asked warily.  
"Bangles" that was the last answer she was expecting.

"My what?!" Misa asked, to make sure that she heard it correct.  
"Your bangles" The individual emphasized.  
"Oh….okay" The model then held her arms out, gathering her fingers together, so as to slid the bangles down" Here"

Ryuzaki took it and held the delicate jewelry between his long pale fingers. At that moment, he looked like a toddler who just found a new toy and was now rotating it between his hands, never breaking the observation.

"Where did you get this from?" He asked quietly, without lifting his gaze from the object.  
"I brought this from a stall like some 3 years ago" Misa said" It was being sold in a carnival which was held in my neighborhood"  
"I see"

There was silence for a while until the detective handed the bracelets back and got up from the couch. The blonde woman took it back, wondering what was that all about. They were just ordinary bangles of plain red color. Now plain doesn't define Misa's style. She was anything but that. If she wasn't running late today, she wouldn't have picked this accessory up in the first place. Sure she could have gone with nothing strung in her arms, but Misa Misa can't do that! It will be considered such a big offence in a fashion world! This and mostly because it has now become her habit; that she must wear an accessory on her hands, be it a ring or bracelet, she grabbed the first thing her painted nails could land on. And they happened to be these bangles.

The girl muses were however answered.  
Before leaving the room, Ryuzaki said" You should wear them more often Misa chan…they look quite lovely on you"

Cheeks tinted with blush, Misa managed to stammer out, stunned" Thanks….."

Ryuzaki smiled, but this time, this one didn't creep her out.

"Okay Miss Amane, we are ready for shooting"  
"Ready!" Misa countered back, excitedly. She got up from her chair and made her way towards the podium where the shoot was going to take place.  
"If you need to adjust anything, now's the time; we won't be taking any breaks" The photographer reminded her.

At this, Misa glanced at her wrists. Those bangles were there alright. Normally she would have kept them aside, not because they didn't match with the dress she was currently wearing, but because she wouldn't wear the same thing twice. Again, one of the unwritten rules of celebrity you can't break.

Though after Ryuzaki comment, she just couldn't toss them away. Like him, she too started marveling at it, noting the beauty which was molded in the grains of simplicity and was now in a form of circles.

Maybe because Ryuzaki complimented her on it and it felt genuine or maybe she liked them after all…..whatever the reason entailed, Amane was sure of this; she will not throw them away. In fact she will wear them more often.

"No" The model replied brightly" Everything's perfect the way it is" 

* * *

**A heartfelt thank you to those for reviewing, favoring and following this story, thank you so much! :'D ^w^**

 **Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Shoelaces and Straps

**Blep,I don't own death note.**

* * *

 **Chapter 04**  
 **Shoelaces and Straps**

"You got to be kidding me!" Misa exclaimed out in shock. She was standing on a footpath, her hands clutching a sandal, which was now broken apart from a heel.

This day was turning out to be bad for Misa Amane. First her alarm didn't work, thus prompting her to wake up late. Then while getting ready, she was forced to take a cold shower because damn geysers weren't working. Of all the time they picked up to be malfunctioned, this was it, when the weather itself was going through the phases of confusion; dry and hot in day, wet and chilly in night. Like pick one, it's not that hard!

And when she reached her workplace, her muscles slightly numb despite patting herself thoroughly dry, she was immediately assaulted with scolds from her manager.  
"Where the hell were you?!"  
"I am sorry Yoshi! You see my alarm…."  
"Never mind!" Yoshi dismissed her excuses and quickly pushed the short billowy frock in Misa's arms "Get dressed into it. The shoot will start in five!"  
"Already?!"

Each day was tiring, but today was extreme. Misa didn't mind the burden, but by the end of photo shoot, her face was aching from smiling too much.

"Who says that modeling is a piece of cake?" Misa said aloud to no one in particular whilst stepping outside from the modeling agency and massaging her cheeks with her hands.  
If I find someone sharing the similar opinion, I will make them change in dozen dresses and then we will see who will be eating their words back! The girl resolved.

Just when she was about to call Matsuda on her cellphone, she heard her surname being called.  
"Miss Amane!"  
"Hm?"

Right near the lamppost, she saw Light and Ryuzaki waiting, the former one standing, with his arms folded over his chest while the latter one was waving at her. The long chain that linked them together was gone for once, though that might be because they didn't want any unwanted attention.  
Thoughtful actually, because it would be observing awkwardness at all levels.

"Light!" Misa beamed and literally skipped towards them.  
"Hey" Light greeted, still not changing his stance.  
"Good afternoon Miss Amane" Ryuzaki smiled politely.  
"Hello to you too!" the girl nodded towards the lanky individual "Well this is a surprise, not that I am complaining, but where has the sun arisen from?"

'Sarcasm?' L mused, while Light sighed and asked "Is it wrong to visit your girlfriend at her workplace?"

"Not at all Light!" Misa replied back, smiling "I was just asking. It's not like you come here every day just to pay me a visit!"  
"Light Kun was missing you" Ryuzaki injected "Plus I suggested that some fresh air will do him good"  
"Aww! You missed me, Light?! That is so sweet!" Misa clasped her hands in happiness.

Yagami didn't comment on that. He however said this though "If you are going to be condescending, I shall get going then. There's lot to be done….."

"Nooo!" The model interrupted "Misa Misa didn't mean to! I am so sorry Light! Please forgive me" Amane then grabbed her ear lobes and lightly pulled them "Misa is so sorry!" she repeated.

"It's okay" Light shrugged it off "It's almost lunchtime, do you want to grab a bite?"  
"Misa Misa would love to!" the blonde girl answered, now latching herself to Light's arm.

And off the trio went.  
Despite with Ryuzaki tagging along with them, Misa, for once wasn't irritated with him. If anything, she should be thanking the heavens now. Light coming to her workplace and then taking her out for lunch; it was a miracle. Even if it came along with certain complications like Ryuzaki hovering near them, she wasn't complaining.  
You don't get everything in this world; period.

Still it didn't stop the girl from wondering. Seriously what gives? She glanced at Light. He appeared to be tight-lipped, brows slightly furrowed as if he was concentrating on something.

'Is he tense?' the blonde haired girl wondered.  
She then glimpsed at Ryuzaki, who was shuffling beside her, hands stuffed deep in his jean pockets. Compare to Light he seemed relaxed, content at most. But that could be due to day-dreaming about strawberry short cake.

'What's going on?' 

* * *

They reached the local café eventually. After placing their orders, the three of them sat in a booth. With the awful chain gone, Misa took full advantage of it by sitting next to Light. No way in hell, would she allow that pervert to sit beside him. The said pervert didn't object. He obediently sat in front of them, in that signature sitting style of his and was now peering at the laminated menus pasted on the table.

'The hell?!' Misa's eyebrow twitched 'Why can't he sit normally for once?!'

Luckily the café was barely occupied, so the chances of embarrassment as caused by Ryuzaki were minimal.

Misa chose to ignore him and turned towards her boyfriend.  
"So Light! How was your day?! Did you go to college today?!"

The handsome individual give clipped answers whilst tracing his fingers on a table top.

"Day was fine. And today my university was off, so I decided to accumulate my time by working on a case"  
"That's great Light! How is it going?"  
"Fine" Again, one syllabus answer. Misa decided to slide it, though it wouldn't hurt him if he provided some details. Even if most of it was boring and hard to comprehend at some instances, at least it would be better than this silence, which has now seeped in and was settling quite heavily.

"How was your day Miss Amane?" Ryuzaki asked after a pause, lifting his gaze from the table and fixing them on the addressed one.

Light should be the one asking, not him! But Misa answered anyway. If this is how she gets to kill silence, so be it.

"Today was tiring! They made Misa Misa dress in 15 costumes! And that too with different makeup and hairstyles! By the end of the day, I couldn't feel my face!" the model ranted.  
"That tiring huh? That's too bad" L murmured.  
"I know right! And my morning didn't started out good either!"  
"Really? Why is that?"  
"Well first my alarm clock didn't work!" Misa started "then I was forced to take a cold shower, which reminds me... Ryuzaki you need to get those geysers fixed! For some odd reason, they aren't working!"

"Oh?" L mouthed "Well I will ask Watari to see to it. My condolences for your dreadful start to the day…"  
Light let out a huff and muttered under his breath "Yeah right"

"In the meantime, you are more than welcome to use the other restrooms of the headquarters, including mine room as well" L continued, though he did noticed the irritated snort "All of them are equipped to meet your needs"

Misa was about to berate him of suggesting to use his bathroom but she quickly shut her mouth. His room….means that Light will be there as well (because of chained arrangements), so chances are that if she uses that restroom, she gets to meet her boyfriend as well. Misa Misa certainly can't bypass this offer.

"Misa Misa would do that! Thank you so much Ryuzaki!" Misa replied sweetly.

Ryuzaki smiled. Just then their orders arrived. Misa sniffed appreciatively the delicious wafts coming from the plate of Buffalo wings. She really was hungry.

While they ate, L picked the conversation up again.  
"So Miss Amane, you said you had to try 15 costumes. Were they for any particular issue or promotion of your new film?" He asked, stabbing his fork on a strawberry and putting in his mouth which was wide open.

"A mix of both actually!" The model said as she grabbed the tall glass of icy lemonade to take a sip "First six were for the next eighteen issue while the rest were for the film!"  
She then added "Misa Misa hopes those photos come out good"

"They are bound to be" Ryuzaki responded "You worked hard on them"  
"Thank you Ryuzaki!" Misa grinned back.

Most of the time, she hated Ryuzaki from the core of her heart mainly because of him constantly tagging along with her boyfriend and becoming a major cockblocker during their dates. Not to forget, the way he stares at her, it makes her think that not only her exterior is being x-rayed, but the interior as well.  
But then there are moments, where she softens up a bit towards him like when he asks her about her work and day. Light doesn't ask, like ever because it holds barely any interest for him yet Ryuzaki does. Sure people might peg this gesture that of admiration; after all Ryuzaki was a fan, but Misa couldn't help but think that underneath all that fondness, some tinges of care for her do exist. Rare it is, but in those phases, she finds the man with raccoon like eyes oddly endearing.

"You are welcome Miss Amane" Ryuzaki said, using his fingers to scoop up the cream left in the glass of almost empty strawberry smoothie "Speaking of the next eighteen issue, when will it come out?"

But before Misa could answer, Light cut in, who was pointedly ignoring their conversation before.

"Would you cut it out already?"

Misa's eyes widened in shock. Light looked angry, but why? They didn't do anything to aggravate him, at least not right now.

"Cut out what Light kun?" L asked calmly. It took every ounce of his willpower, not to split a smirk on his lips. It would only make the situation worse.

"Sweet-talking!" Yagami snapped "Just cut to the chase and ask already! It would save you a lot of time!"

"Chase?" Misa asked "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. Light kun is referring to the conversation we had earlier this afternoon" The detective answered the girl's question "About me asking him whether is he Kira, and you the second Kira"

"Oh that? Ow Light don't be upset" Misa comforted her boyfriend by rubbing her palm across the length of his sleeved arm.

So that explains why his mood was off, the golden haired girl concluded.  
'They must have an argument, before coming here'

She continued "You know it's not true Light. Ryuzaki was just teasing you" She then glared daggers at the detective "You should seriously give it up Ryuzaki! It's getting old now!"

"Oh I am not the one fussing" L stated with nonchalance "Light is!"  
"What?!" the brown haired student inquired furiously.  
"We were just having a nice lunch until you decided to taint it with your temper"

"You….." Light pursued his lips, nostrils flared and fists tightly clenched. Any minute or next, he's going to end up murdering his colleague in sheer rage if he didn't get out of here soon. And should that happen, the possibility of him being Kira( which he's not) would probably exceed more than 100 percent.

"Light?" Misa asked worriedly, concern flitting across her face.

A silence before Light took a deep breath, letting it out quietly. Dabbing his chin with napkin, he spoke "Well excuse me for ruining this _nice_ lunch, which I never wanted to come to at the first place"

Done with the wiping, he threw the napkin on a table and reached for his wallet. Thumbing the right amount of Yen notes and keeping them near the salt shaker, he stood up "I will see you in headquarters, Ryuzaki"

And with that, he left.

"Light! No wait!" Misa yelled, abandoning her food and running after him.

Light confessing that he never wanted to come to lunch sure did jab her insides rather unpleasantly, but that didn't deter her from running after him. She shouldn't have been surprised. It was too good to be true, that the love of his life would come traipsing in like that and treat her for an outing.  
Still it hurt.

Bursting the doors open, she came out, panting slightly and swirled her gaze around until she saw Light, who was turning around the corner. He was too far away, but she can still catch up, if she hurried.

"Light!" Misa shouted, picking up the pace and maneuvering away from the people that were coming from the opposite direction "Light!"

Misa had only taken a couple of steps, when all of sudden her ankle twisted rather uncomfortably, disrupting the rhythm.

"Woah!" Amane caught herself on time. She then limped towards the footpath. Once safe, she surveyed the damage and to her disappointment, she found out that her shoe was broken.

"You got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed out in shock.

This was too much. Misa Amane was now on a verge of breaking down. First waking up late, then taking a cold shower, then reaching late to her workplace. And if that wasn't enough already, the heavens decided to test her further by bestowing temporary happiness upon her that her boyfriend wanted to take her out for a date, only to find it later that it was just a ruse. How miserable. And to put a cherry on a cake of despairs, her shoe broke down as well.

"Miss Amane?"

Misa flicker her gaze sideways and saw Ryuzaki standing nearby, a finger on his lips. Usually she would have thumped his chest with her tiny fists, rebuking him for ruining the lunch, which he didn't, but technically it was his fault that Light was in such a foul mood at the first place. So yeah one way or another, he was to be blamed. But Misa lacked the strength to throw a tantrum at him.

Today was such a long long day and she wants it to end already.

"What's wrong?"  
"My shoe broke" Misa mumbled dully. Ryuzaki peered down and observed it. From the looks of it, she can't walk, at least with that sandal.

"Can you call Watari? Misa Misa wants to go home"  
"Watari can't come"  
"Why the hell not?" Misa asked, slightly cross.  
"Because he's busy right now"  
"Urgh!" Misa was losing patience "Fine, I will call Matsuda to pick us up"  
"But it will take time for him to reach here, Miss Amane. We are quite far away from headquarters"  
"And Misa Misa can't walk!" the model remarked "So I have no choice but to call him!"  
"Is it because of the damaged shoe?"

Misa resisted rolling her light brown eyes. Well duh! "What else would it be?!"  
"I happen to know the solution to your predicament"

'Please don't tell me he knows how to fix shoes!' the girl deliberated, incredulous.

"And that might be?"

Ryuzaki didn't say anything. Instead he leaned down, undoing the laces of his sneakers. He then slipped his feet away from them, so now he was standing sock-clad on a concrete. Grabbing one lace of each sneaker, he straightened up or at least what his bad posture allowed.

"Okay" Ryuzaki voiced "Let's go to the bus station Miss Amane"

And he started walking away, though he was doing more than just walking. Holding the lace of each shoe in each of his hands, he started rotating it in a clockwise direction in the air.

"What the?..." Misa trailed, puzzled.

Is this the solution Ryuzaki was suggesting in solving her predicament? If it was, it was bizarre, Misa established.

Ryuzaki didn't look any less than those street performers, who were always performing on sidewalks, but at least they had colorful ribbons and rings to swing, not a pair of worn-out shoes.

"You coming Miss Amane?" Ryuzaki called out.

Misa stood there for a while, before reaching for her shoes and unlatching them one by one. While doing so, her mind was thinking along the lines of 'Can't believe I am doing this…' Tightening her grasp on the straps, she twirled the heels in the air as well. And walked towards him.

Misa smiled. Despite having such a sucky day, she had to smile. And how can she not? Here she was, in the middle of a street, walking barefoot and swaying her shoes in the air. She must be looking like a joke. Though she can't deny that this was rather fun.

Labeling this solution as fun? Misa Misa must be really tired.

She eventually reached Ryuzaki who had now stopped swiveling his shoes, having them flung across his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"  
"Yes, but I don't have a bus pass"  
"That's alright, I will pay"

And from there the duo went towards the stop, barefoot. The girl glanced at her odd companion from sideways.

Well one thing was confirmed now, Ryuzaki did care, in his odd way. The fact albeit warmed her from inside. 

* * *

_**Miss me?**_  
 **okie that was lame and scary once you know where that line came from*shudders :S**

 **I don't know whether you watch Bollywood films or not, but this particular scene of lobbing shoes in the air was taken from the film 'Namastey London'. I found that scene so adorable and figured out that it would look so cute on L and Misa xD so dre we go ^^**  
 **You should watch this film, it's really good! plus Katrina looks so pretty! *heart eyes***

 **As for me...hehe, first of all, i apologize for updating late T_T Reasons behind for not updating...well the list is long and personal, so let's leave that behind, shall we? But i can tell you this much, I have been re-watching death note and while watching it, i came with the idea of how to mold this story. I can't tell much...except this that it's crazy and pretty much cliched at places, but meh what else isn't cliched these days? *shrugs shoulders.**

 **A heartfelt thank you to those who read, faved and followed this story, Thank you so much :'D 3 ^w^**

 **And always, let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**  
 **Noni :)**


End file.
